


Huey Duck and the Secret

by YukiDWinters



Series: DuckSchemes [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 5+1, Angst, But Funzo's is forever, F/F, Fluff, Funzo's Funzone, M/M, Secret Relationship, We'll see how much I actually end up putting, schemes, superhero, the kids are teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDWinters/pseuds/YukiDWinters
Summary: After successfully getting Lena and Webby together at Drake and Launchpad's wedding, the group has decided it's time to set their eyes on a new target: Huey and Boyd. After watching the two at the wedding, they decide they are the perfect next pair to scheme over. However, unbeknownst to many, the two are actually already in a relationship! What mischief will now ensue?
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: DuckSchemes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752916
Comments: 32
Kudos: 85





	1. Target Aquired

Violet and Gosalyn watched from across the room. Webby and Lena were dancing pressed against each other, finally happy and together.

Gosalyn groaned and leaned her head, “They’re going to be sickeningly adorable, aren’t they?”

Violet gave a smile, “That they will.”

Gosalyn looked over and gave a smile smirk, “But at least they’re together.”

Violet looked at her, still smiling, “They’re together.”

They both turned and gave a sigh.

“So,” Gosalyn said after a time, “What are we going to do now?”

“Well,” a voice slid up beside them, causing both girls to jump, “You could always acquire a new target.”

Dewey appeared, all immaculate in his wedding suit, blue bow tie undone. The girls shared a look.

“Indeed,” came another, again making the girls jump, and turn to see Louie dressed similarly. He stared off in a different direction, “A new target for the latest romance scheme from Louie Inc.”

“I’m sorry,” Gosalyn snorted, starting to roll up her sleeves, “From Louie, Inc.? I’m the one that has been-”

Violet quickly came up behind her, and Dewey quickly wrapped an arm around Louie and put a hand over his mouth.

“What my brother is trying to say,” Dewey glared at Louie, “is that our dear Hubert seems to be in an interesting position with everyone’s favorite teen hero.”

The group looked over to where Huey was still dancing with Boyd. The two had been dancing all evening and only been separated for snacks and drinks and speeches.

They all shared a look.

“Okay, yeah,” Gosalyn agreed, “We’re in.”

Violet nodded, “Most certainly.”

“Great,” Dewey smiled, still holding Louie, “Meet at Funzo’s for the obligatory first meeting?”

“Tomorrow? Yep,” Gos confirmed.

“I’ll update Lena and Webby,” Violet said.

“Great,” Dewey said, dragging Louie away, “See you then!”

“Well,” Violet quirked an eyebrow, “This should be promising.”

“Very,” Gosalyn laughed.

***

Huey looked over at Webby and Lena, and gave a smile before turning back to Boyd, “It worked!”

“I said it would,” Boyd teased.

“I know,” Huey laughed, “but waiting for things to actually happen is difficult.”

“You just had to trust Violet,” Boyd laughed.

“I know,” Huey chuckled, leaning his head against Boyd’s chest, then looked up and smiled. Boyd quirked an eye.

“What?”

Huey just shook his head, “Just glad you’re here.”

Boyd pulled him closer, “I am too. It’s always nice to spend some time with my boyfriend.”

Huey smiled, “That it is.”

Boyd smiled, then looked up, “Don’t look now, but I think we’re being watched.”

Boyd spun him, subtly so Huey could see. Oh no. His brothers, Violet and Gosalyn were giving small stares and talking.

“Oh dear,” Huey said, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

“Should we tell them?” Boyd asked.

Huey thought for a moment, “Nope. I don’t think they’ll get too crazy.”

Boyd’s eyebrow raised again, “You sure?”

“Yes,” Huey laughed, “What on earth could they possibly try and plan this time around?”


	2. Huey's Dance

“So the plan is clear?’ Gosalyn said watching as Huey, Boyd, and Violet all came in together.

“Yeah,” Dewey said, “but I’m not sure how dancing is the thing that’s going to get them together? They danced at the wedding and nothing happened there!”

Webby and Lena laughed silently in the corner, as Louie shook his head and Gosalyn sighed. Gosalyn explained for what had to be the third time, “Yes, because they were in a space where they didn’t have to be forced into anything. Here, in an actual dance class, they have to be close and they have to be in each other’s space and they have to learn how to be fluid and move with each other!” She exhaled, “Also I had a coupon from taking lessons here with Dad and Pops and when else was I actually going to use it?”

“We’re here because of a coupon?” Dewey gave quiet, hiss.

“Yes, and Violet agreed with me,” Gosalyn stuck her tongue out at him, then walked over to Violet, Huey, Boyd. In the back, she heard a continued hissing about coupons and how coupons should not dictate schemes.

She shook her head and smiled, “You guys are here! Great!”

“As promised!” Boyd smiled back. “I’m looking forward to it. Father says it’s a wonderful way to practice agility, flexibility, and intuition,” then he smirked, “and then Dad insists that was not what he said earlier,” the group laughed, as Boyd continued, “They do like to dance.”

“That doesn’t surprise me with Fenton,” Huey said, “Though, Gyro is a surprise.”

“We Gearloose’s are full of them,” Boyd looked down at Huey, who was close to his side. Huey looked down attempting to cover up a small blush. Violet and Gos shared a smile. Violet then cleared her throat.

“Anyway,” she looked to Gosalyn, “Are the partners picked?”

“Webby and Lena won’t let each other out of sight, so no brainer right there,” Gosalyn explained. “I already promised to partner with you for this and Louie and Dewey couldn’t agree on anything today, so Beakley insisted that they learn how to get along better during this, so they are partnered,” Gosalyn gave a slight fib. Beakley had started yelling at the boys earlier today about working together, but that was during a training exercise for the next big treasure hunt.

“Excellent!” Violet gave a nod, “That just leaves Hubert and Boyd.” She turned, “Would it be alright for you both to partner together?”

The boys looked at each other, then turned, “Yep!”

“Keen Geer!” Gosalyn shouted, giving a cheer, and grabbed Violet’s hand, “Let’s go!”

***

“Alright class,” said the swan who was conducting them, “Today we are going to do some swing dancing! It’s fairly simple and is very easy to dance to just about anything! I see we are all partnered up?”

The pairs all stood close together to stay near each other. Gosalyn had not used the coupon on private lessons, but a group class, so there were several other pairs in the class along with them and none of them wanted to be separated.

“Excellent!” The teacher continued, and turned to her partner, “To begin you have to decide which of you is going to lead the pair! Traditionally the man in the pair would lead the woman, but we’ve got a non-traditional lot today, so you all get to have the choice!”

Gosalyn and Violet looked at each other. “Sooooo…” Gosalyn started.

“Why don’t you lead?” Violet nodded.

“Sounds good!” Gosalyn looked over to where Huey and Boyd stood smiling, and already getting into position for Huey to lead, “Looks like the boys have it figured out.”

“They do,” Violet gave a slight glance, then grimaced over Gosalyn’s shoulder, “But they don’t.”

Gosalyn looked over to see Louie and Dewey hands placed together in a glaring contest, with heated words being exchanged. The two were shoving and pushing arms, each trying to take the lead from each other. Soon they had the attention of the whole class, including the teacher who had walked over to try and fix the situation.

“Oh boy,” Gos sighed, “This isn’t going to be good.”

The teacher put her hand to her head, and Violet gulped, “No, it most certainly will not.”

“Alright!” the teacher let out a frustrated shout, “Why don’t we switch you both with someone else,” she looked to the class, “Any volunteers to switch?”

They all looked around, missing the smiles exchanged by Huey and Boyd who quickly raised their hands.

The teacher gave a relieved smile, “Thank you!” She quickly sent Louie over to Huey and Boyd to Dewey. Violet and Gosalyn gave each other wide eyed looks, as the teacher began to instruct. Looks like this scheme had failed.

***

Huey let out a loud laugh then a sigh as the two slid down into Boyd’s bed. The two had planned for Huey to come to dinner at Boyd’s house after the dance lesson and were now able to fully relax, “Did you see Gos and Violet’s faces?” Huey laughed leaning into Boyd.

Boyd gave a snicker, “That was great! I thought Webby and Lena were going to die too!”

The two had noticed Lena and Webby give looks of shock as well, and it did nothing but fuel their evening’s entertainment.

“That was good!” Huey sighed, relaxing further in, “I cannot believe they thought to pair Dewey and Louie together for this plan. That is a sure way ticket to those two killing each other. They always try to one up each other.”

“That does seem to be the case,” Boyd nodded, “I have to admit. It was a nice plan though.”

Huey looked up, “You think?”

Boyd smiled, “Dancing with you will always be a nice plan.”

“In that case,” Huey got out his phone and turned on his music. He stood up and held his hand out, “want to show off what you learned?”

Boyd took his hand and wrapped an arm around him, “With you? Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they the cutest!! I love them. Stay tuned next time for Louie's latest scheme from Louie Inc.!


	3. Huey's Game

Louie looked around the room, checking to make sure everything was in place, so things would go smoothly. From the side of the room, Gosalyn, Violet, Lena, Webby, and Dewey watched him with concerned looks.

“Is,” Gosalyn paused, “he okay?” 

“Eh,” Dewey pulled at his phone and began scrolling, “He’s probably just overthinking his plan for this time around.”

“The game show?” Gosalyn watched as Louie seemingly pulled roses out of mid air and placed two different bouquets by the two couches he had set up. Louie gave a sigh and looked up.

“It’s not JUST a game show, Gosalyn,” Louie grabbed a pop off the counter and popped it open, “It’s the greatest game show in the history of game shows! If this actually works, I might be able to convince Uncle Scrooge to invest in it!”

“You’re doing this to try and convince Scrooge to invest in your game show idea,” Gosalyn snorted.

“Yuck it up, Ms. I-had-a-coupon,” Louie glared.

Gosalyn looked down, “Touche.”

“So, now that we’re done with that,” Lena said, “what exactly is the plan here, Louie?”

“We,” Louie spun around, “will be playing the hot new game, ‘The Coolest Couple on the Block!’ You,” he pointed to Lena, “and Webby are going up against Huey and Boyd, because,” he pointed to Gosalyn and Violet, “Those two have refused saying that they trust no games made, created, and distributed by me.”

“They have a point,” Lena muttered.

Louie rolled his eyes, “Dewey will be our camera person for the day and will feature this on a segment of ‘Dewey Tonight’ which we will then show to Scrooge, who will see it for the brilliant idea that is, finance it, sending Louie Inc. stock soaring!” 

The four teens exchanged a look.

“That’s… nice, Louie,” Webby started, “But, uh. How do we play?”

“Yeah, Louie,” came Huey’s voice from the door, “How do we play?”

The group turned to find Boyd and Huey standing in the doorway with matching smiles on their faces.

Louie blinked for a couple seconds, “Uhhh, when did you come in?”

“When you were explaining how you planned to use your game as a new launching point of Louie Inc.,” Boyd smiled.

Louie stared for a moment, “Righhhhtttt,” he turned to face the entire group, “To play we need two couples or pairs, and Gos and Violet seem not to trust me.”

“Can you blame me?” Gosalyn asked, “I’ve seen where your games tend to lead.”

“Ha ha,” Louie snarked, “Anyway, two pairs go up against each other and answer questions about each other and those answers have to match what their partner says. If it’s right, you get points.”

“That sounds like the Newlywed Game,” Violet commented.

“It’s not the Newlywed Game!” Louie complained, “It only sounds like it is!”

“Well, that sounds great,” Huey smiled, “but I’m afraid Boyd and I aren’t going to be able to join in.”

“What?” Louie shouted, “I need a second pair!”

“In case you forgot,” Huey raised an eyebrow, “Boyd’s has a vast memory base built into his brain, and has a direct connection to the internet.”

“Also,” Boyd blushed, “I kind of promised Huey we could play Legends of Legend Quest today, so,” Boyd began to follow Huey upstairs, “We’ll see you guys later!”

The door closed behind them. Everyone was silent staring at the door. Louie stared, mouth wide. “How? How?”

Gosalyn went up and patted his shoulder, “There there,” she looked at the door, “There there.”

***

“Poor Louie,” Boyd had a small tilt to his mouth, “I guess he forgot about the whole Robot thing.”

Huey looked up from where he was grabbing the controls, “Don’t say it like that.”

Boyd tilted his head, “Like what?”

“Like it’s something to be ashamed of,” Huey said, “and besides, Gyro made it so you have complete control over your programming. You have the power to learn, grow, and find out who you are.”

“Yeah,” Boyd looked down, “But I’m still just a robot.”

“You’re not just a robot, Boyd,” Huey sat down in front of him and placed his hands on Boyd’s face, “You’re an amazing person and a hero who has shown that you can do anything you want despite what others have said or tried to force on you. You are Boyd Crackshell-Cabrera-Gearloose and the most wonderful boyfriend I could ever ask for,” Huey leaned over and kissed him softly, “Now let’s go guard some plants.”

Boyd leaned over to kiss him again quickly, then grabbed a controller, “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two, but Dewey likes to take things to an extreme sometimes!


	4. Huey's Hero

“I’m sure you are all wondering why I have called this meeting here today?”

The small group at the table all rolled their eyes and sipped on their fruit punch, watching where Dewey stood at the head of their table at Funzo’s. As high schoolers, they probably should have stopped coming a long time ago, but it seemed to age with them. The games got cooler, the jumping areas and attractions got more interactive and possibly dangerous. They were pretty sure that Scrooge bought the place and was attempting to keep them from destroying the city.

“Pretty sure we’re here because of your plan for Boyd and Huey,” Louie leaned on his elbow, staring at his drink.

“That,” Dewey held up a finger, then put it down, “is exactly right. And,” he turned towards the large climbing wall that had just been installed, “It all involves that!”

“Umm,” Lena raised an eye, “How?”

“I’m so glad you asked,” Dewey smirked and gave a turn, “I have invited Huey to be here in,” he checked his watch, “15 minutes. We,” he gestured to the table, “will say we were all just a little early. We will then insist we must check out the climbing wall! We shall go, to the climbing wall! I,” he gestured to Gosalyn, “and Gosalyn will be the first two to go up in order to establish trust within Huey. Then Violet will go up with Huey,” he turned towards the door, “While all of this is happening Boyd and Gizmoduck will arrive for a ‘training exercise,’” he turned back around to point at Lena, “Lena, it at this point you will make the ropes disappear, shocking and scaring Huey in letting go of the wall, attracting the attention of Boyd, sending him straight into action in order to save Huey causing them to confess their feelings for each other!

“With that, we shall be triumphant!” Dewey stood on the table.

“I’m sorry,” Gosalyn said, “WHAT?”

***

“Did you just hear a scream?” Huey asked, walking into Funzo’s with Boyd and Fenton dressed in Gizmoduck gear. The father/son pair looked at each other for a second before acknowledging.

“I believe it sounded like Gosalyn,” Boyd said.

The two watched Fenton’s visor rise up, and then as he zoomed off, seemingly frightened about the wrath of his fellow crimefighter if his daughter got hurt. They looked at each other and laughed, knowing that Drake would be a little more frightened of what Gosalyn would do to someone else. The two stayed close together, almost holding hands as they walked over to where their friends were sitting.

“I’m fine, Gizmoduck!” Gosalyn insisted as Fenton was trying to ascertain that she wasn’t injured, “Dewey is just being an idiot!”

“I’m not an idiot!” Dewey yelled back, “It is perfect!”

“You’re going to get someone killed!”

“No one is going to die!”

“They will if you’re not careful!”

“Well Boyd and Gizmoduck are here, so we’ll be safe!” Dewey declared pointing over to Boyd and Huey.

The group turned and the boys both sheepishly smiled and waved. They leaned in towards each other.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Huey whispered.

“I do as well,” Boyd muttered quietly, “I’ll see you after,” he gave Huey’s arm a squeeze as Huey walked towards his brothers and friends.

“So why is Dewey getting someone killed this time?” Huey asked sitting done, “And am I late?”

A resounding no filled the table, confirming Huey’s suspicions that something was up.

“We’re planning to go on the climbing wall,” Dewey said, immediately standing up and grabbing Huey, “Let’s go!”

“And how do we know it’s safe?” Gosalyn stood and gave a pointed look at Dewey.

“Because we have both Boyd and Gizmoduck here, so if there were to be any problems, we would be fine,” Dewey ground out dragging Huey along behind him.

Oh God, Huey thought, they were going to kill him. They were actually going to kill him.

***

Huey looked at the piece of rope in his hand. Of course Scrooge wouldn’t spring for a new rock climbing wall. He’d go for an old one where people actually had to hold the ropes and tighten them as you went up. No wonder Dewey chose this as his plot to get him and Boyd together. These ropes were probably hugely out of date, and if the person holding his rope was distracted, he would fall and if there wasn’t someone to catch him as he went down, he was a dead duck.

“Are you alright, Hubert?” Violet looked over from where she was tying her own ropes. She looked slightly nervous as well which didn’t help matters.

“I’ll be fine,” Huey tried to give a reassuring smile, “I’ll be better once I finish this knot.”

“Agreed,” Violet nodded, giving a sharp tug.

“Want to make it a race,” Huey smiled, “with safety, of course.”

Violet smiled back, “Of course. You are on!”

The two nodded, let their spotters know they were going up and quickly began climbing. Huey was managing to keep ahead of Violet who was closely behind him, but he really only wanted to focus on getting up, then getting down. Up, then down, Up, then down. Easy, simple, quick.

At least it was.

That was when he heard the small commotion. Dewey seemed to be arguing with Gosalyn. It was loud enough he could hear it, but he couldn’t focus enough to hear what they were saying. He reached up for a rock, grabbed it. Moved his foot up, secured it. Other hand up, grabbed. Other foot up… missed it. That wouldn’t have been a problem, except his spotter was distracted by the shouting and no longer had a firm grasp on the rope and now he was falling. Well, he knew Dewey’s schemes would kill him someday. He just didn’t think it’d be at Funzo’s.

He closed his eyes and that’s when he stopped. Falling that is. He was still moving, but he felt like he was on something solid. He opened his eyes to see none other than Boyd. He smiled and clung to him tight. He felt a small kiss brush his forehead and felt them go slowly to the ground.

Once firmly there, Boyd refused to let go, clinging to Huey, who wouldn’t leave his arms. In the background they could hear Fenton yelling at Dewey and Gosalyn about safety and the importance of not distracting others. Huey and Boyd completely tuned it out though, focused entirely on each other. Something Webby couldn’t help but notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Webby suspects things.... but Lena has some thoughts!


	5. Huey's Truth

“So,” Lena said looking around the living room of McDuck manor, “We all agree that Funzo/s was a complete and total failure?”

Various yes’ and yeps filled the room, and Lena nodded. It had been two weeks since Huey fell from the climbing wall at Funzo’s. Huey had forgiven Dewey and Gosalyn for being a distraction, and they had both spent the entire last week after Della, Drake, and Launchpad had lifted their groundings doing nothing but trying to help and be useful to Huey. Huey being Huey, took it in stride and successfully got a few more badges for his Senior Junior Woodchuck work. 

“Because we have seen the danger in Dewey’s plans,” she glared at Dewey, “multiple times.”

“He’s still alive!” Dewey exclaimed. The room turned to face him with raised eyebrows, causing him to shrink, “But definitely was in the wrong!”

“Anyway,” Lena said looking out to the main group, “I’m thinking some magic might help us a bit in this situation.”

Webby, who was sitting beside her on the couch, gave a small quirk of her head and mouth, “Lena, I-”

“How is magic going to work?” Louie asked.

Lena gave Webby a smile and nod, then answered his question, “I’ve been going through my spell book and I found a spell that will make them tell the truth to any question asked. I’m proposing that we use it on Huey, just because I don’t know if it will work with Boyd.”

“So you cast the spell, and we ask Huey if he likes Boyd?” Gosalyn asked from her position on the other couch by Violet and Louies.

“Pretty much,” Lena shrugged, “It’s pretty simple, but after last time,” another look at Dewey, “we might just want simple.” She looked to Webby for confirmation.

Webby gave a hesitant nod, “Yeah, simple is good!”

Lena smiled and looked to the rest of the group, “Sound good?”

Again scattered yes’ came around the room.

“Hey,” Webby said, “I’m going to go get some snacks and pop, while you guys go over things a little more.” She looked to Lena, “You might also practice a little bit before Huey gets here.”

“Sounds good!” Louie said, throwing away his latest can.

Lena gave her a look, but Webby just gave her a smile and peck and walked out of the room.

***

“I think we should tell them,” Boyd said outside the doors to the living room.

“Are you sure about this?” Huey asked.

“After Dewey’s scheme,” Boyd grimaced, “I think we should.”

“But,” Huey hesitated.

“What?”

“I don’t want you to have to worry about me,” Huey admitted, “At first we didn’t tell them because we wanted to sort of settle our relationship. Then you got worried because what if one of the villains found out and tried to target me.”

“Because-”

“I know what happened with your parents and I know that Gos had a bad habit of getting kidnapped when we were younger too, so I get it,” Huey raised a hand to Boyd’s cheek, “I just want you to be sure that you feel comfortable with this.”

Boyd moved his face in Huey’s hand to kiss it, “I am.”

Huey smiled and moved his hand down to take Boyd’s hands and he opened the door.

“I’m sorry, you WHAT?” they saw Louie screaming at Dewey.

“I didn’t mean to! It just happened!” Dewey yelled from the couch where he was being hit with a pillow by Louie, “The idol was on the side table and Gosalyn and I were trying to run from Lena and Violet who were shooting us with nerf guns, so I jumped on the table and it fell!”

“Then you lied to me and said it was a rogue bigfoot?” Louie yelled.

“Yes,” Dewey cried, “Gosalyn said you would believe it!”

“I’m sorry,” Louie turned to Gosalyn with a pillow, “WHAT?”

Gosalyn quickly reached for a pillow, “Violet and Lena were both there too and said it was more believable than the original plan of Santa Claus!”

Louie turned and began to to hurl pillows at the sisters, “How. Dare. You!”

The room was suddenly an explosion of pillows and feather and fluff, as the pillow fight started.

As the chaos continued, Huey and Boyd shared a look.

“I think we can do this later,” Huey said.

“Agreed.”

Huey turned, “Game night?”

Boyd grabbed his hand, “Let’s go.”

The two headed off towards the triplets’ room, never noticing the small shadow behind the armor in the hall. Slowly, Webby emerged, snack and pop in hand and a smile on her face.

“I knew it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dewey had to be the one to get the truth spell! I don't make the rules! And Webbigail knows!!!! That'll make it interesting for next time!


	6. Huey's Reveal

Webby looked around the room. Huey was between Gosalyn and Violet. Boyd was between Louie and Dewey. Separated. Excellent. All was going according to plan.

After Boyd and Huey went away, she told them that she’d seen them going the opposite direction after seeing the chaos. This immediately sent the room into a tizzy knowing the boys weren’t coming back after that. Webby then told them that she had a plan to sort the whole situation out, but it involved them separating the boys.

“So!” Webby said, “I know we are all wondering why we are here today.”

“Ummmm…” Lena looked around from her hold behind Webby, “You actually didn’t tell any of us, Pink.”

“Oh,” Webby looked down, “Right. I didn’t,” she looked up with a smile, “But that all changes now because today we are playing everyone’s favorite game, Never have I ever!”

Small mummers came from around the living room, some in confusion, some in agreement, and Boyd and Huey currently looked none the wiser. Webby gave a smile. All was going according to plan.

“We’ll put fingers up and then we’ll just go around until only one of us has a finger up!” Webby exclaimed.

“Isn’t this more of a sleepover game?” Louie asked, eyebrow raised.

“Maybe,” Webby put a hand over Lena’s, as her grip slightly tightened around Webby, “but it’s still a lot of fun!”

Louie seemed to pull back after that, and gave a nod, “Yeah, okay.”

“Great!” Webby smiled, then held up her hands, “I’ll go first! Never have I ever defeated the Kraken and lived to tell about it!” 

Everyone looked at her for a moment in confusion, until Dewey put his finger down. Webby gave a laugh and everyone began to talk all at the same time until Dewey finally started waving his hands, “Scrooge needed some help and I was there! End of story! Okay! My turn since I’m next to Webby! Never have I ever stuffed 30 marshmallows into my mouth!” Louie, Webby, and Lena all put fingers down laughing. 

So the game continued on and on. The group laughed and giggled. Louie brought up the Kelpies incident with Webby and her habit of almost jumping on the back of every horse-like creature she met. Boyd joked about Louie’s habit of using games as a scheme, Webby slowly lowering her finger not to be noticed. Except for Lena.

“Webby?” she asked as the game continued.

“Yes?”

“What’s going on?” She looked down at her girlfriend.

Webby gave a smile, “I know something.”

“You want to fill me in on that?” Lena raised her eye.

“I heard two little birds in the hall the other day,” Webby said looking back and lowering a finger at Gosalyn’s statement, “Apparently, certain people in the room have been hiding a secret.”

“A sec-”

“Lena!” Gos shouted, “You’re turn!”

Lena looked up, then back down at Webby. “Trust me,” Webby said.

Lena kissed her forehead, “I do.” She looked back up, “Okay. Never have I ever taken a random amulet I found on the beach and started researching the occult.”

She smiled at her sister, as Violet stuck her tongue at her. Webby laughed and looked around. It was finally her turn again.

“Alright,” Webby said, looking over at Huey, “It looks like Huey is the only one with 10 fingers still!”

Huey gave a smile and shrug, “I’m not a dangerous go-getter like the rest of you.”

“I bet you I can find something you’ve done,” Webby gave a mischief look.

Huey laughed, “Do your worst!”

Webby laughed too, “Alright! Okay,” Webby pretend to think, “Never have I ever… hidden a romantic relationship with my best friend from my brothers and best friends, then watched as they tried to get us both together, until I accidentally almost fall to my death because of my brother’s stupid plan, only to be about to come out about the relationship, only to walk in on my brother having a truth spell being cast on him, then leave!”

Everyone stared at Webby for a moment, then at Huey, then Boyd and back to Huey. Huey was wide eyed and nervous. He looked to Boyd, who gave a small nod and smile. Huey turned back to Webby wide eyed, and slowly put his finger down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH!!! I did a fifth event that doesn't cause pain and anxiety!!! Next up, Huey and Boyd spill the beans!


	7. Huey's Love

The room exploded.

“I’m sorry! What!”

“Excuse me!”

“You two were already together!”

“What the actual-”

Huey put his hands to his head and then started to shake them, “Can you guys be quiet for a second?”

The room did not quiet down, and the explosion continued. Boyd watched as his boyfriend continued to stim unhappily. He looked through his programs until he found what he wanted.

BLARRRRRRRRRRRE.

The loud siren quickly got everyone’s attention, turning focus from Huey to Boyd. They covered their ears as they turned to face the angry teen who was glaring at the group. Boyd’s arms were crossed as he spoke, “You guys need to be quiet. Huey is not dealing with the craziness well.”

The group all looked moderately ashamed and upset when they actually took a good look at Huey who was still shaking his hands and was bouncing his legs. Boyd walked over to where Huey sat and crouched in front of him.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Boyd whispered so only Huey could hear, “Do you want me to touch you at all?” Huey gave a slight nod, “Can I put my hand on your knees?” Another nod. “Okay, I’m going to stay like this until you feel comfortable.”

Huey gave a small smile at his boyfriend, and continued to allow his legs to go up and down. The entire room felt like they were intruding on a private moment and looked away. Everyone who had been on the couch with Huey had quickly left to allow the boys to take a moment. Webby watched with a smile as she leaned further into Lena.

Soon, Huey was calm and allowed Boyd to sit on the couch with him and put his arm around him. Huey slowly looked around the room, attracting attention. He slowly made his way to look at Webby. “So,” He gave a smirk, “I see the spy training is paying off Webbigail.”

“To be honest,” Webby smiled back, “You were doing pretty well until Dewey’s scheme.”

“Hey!” Dewey gave a small cry.

“That makes sense,” Huey laughed, “We were a little clingy.”

“More than a little,” Webby admitted, “Then I kind of hid behind some of the armor the other day when you two said you were ready to tell us about everything.”

Huey looked up, leaning into Boyd a little more, “I knew I should have told Uncle Scrooge the armor could be used for spying and intel!”

“I’ll remind you next time,” Boyd smiled, and leaned in to kiss the top of Huey’s head. An “Awwwwww” filled the room causing the two boyd to blush.

“Anyway,” he said bashfully, “So we essentially gave ourselves up?”

“Pretty much,” Webby shrugged, “How long have you guys been together anyway?”

They looked at each other, “About six months.”

“Six months?” the room shouted.

Huey jumped back into Boyd a little more, who took it in stride and held him a little tighter. “Yes,” Boyd answered with a nod, “Six months, this next weekend I believe.”

“But why didn’t you tell us?” Dewey asked.

“Well,” Huey looked down, “I love us being triplets. I really do. I always thought that was the best thing ever up until the first ‘Only Child Day’ Dewey set up. But even after that, we were always pretty much together and attached at the hip and we share just about everything, even our bedroom still!” Huey sighed, “I guess when Boyd and I got together, I was excited because this was something that I could have and keep to myself for just a little while.”

“Then I had my own issues,” Boyd admitted, “Since starting training to be a superhero, Dad always stressed the importance of keeping your loved ones safe especially after almost losing Father a few times and I saw how Drake was with you Gosalyn,” He gestured to her and she gave an understanding nod, “Huey has a habit of trying to be helpful, especially when it comes to fighting, and while I appreciate it,” he smiled and nudged him, “he’s always in danger when he goes into to try and help. To add a relationship to that, would be to put an extra target on his back, so even when he was finally ready to tell you guys,” Boyd looked up, “I was too nervous that he would get hurt.”

The group exchanged looks and nods, and slowly smiled at the boys.

“Well,” Gosalyn said, “At least you guys told us now before we had to throw someone off a cliff again. Right, Dewey?” She glared.

“It was an accident!” Dewey yelled, “If it was up to you everyone would only ever be locked in closets!”

“Because closets hold people until forever!”

“But that’s not what we want!”

“Isn’t it though?”

The group laughed as the two squabbled over closets and dangerous stunts.

“So anyway,” Lena laughed, “how did you two end up together?”

The boys looked at each other wide eyed. Huey started, “I don’t think that’s-”

“Classified,” Boyd looked down.

Oh boy. The group exploded to get the story out of them and after a while the two finally agreed leading to an evening of laughter, games, and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Gos and her closets I really do XD I hope you liked the end of this because I'm not quite ready to leave Boyd and Huey quite yet. I currently have two one shots planned about Huey and Boyd and how they started and about Fenton and Gyro and how those crazies adopted Boyd and fell in love. I'm figuring out some plans for my dear Gos and Vi, so hopefully they'll have their own fic soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my sweet Hubert. You have no idea. Stay tuned for Gosalyn and Violet's scheme tomorrow! It takes two to tango after all!


End file.
